This application claims the priority of German application no. 196 47 756.5, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an electro-optical process and apparatus for the static harmonization or calibration of weapon systems and aircraft having onboard systems which are to be measured with respect to one another and on the fuselage axis.
Aircraft are frequently equipped with sensors and onboard computers. One such onboard system is the weapons platform which is equipped with onboard guns or missile launching systems and optionally with electronic combat systems. In order to ensure a precise functioning of the sensors and of the various mission devices, the different axes of these onboard systems must be measured and setup or calibrated with respect to one another. This operating step during the assembly on the ground is called "static harmonization".
German Patent Document DE 30 44 554 A1 discloses a procedure for testing the conformity of the lines of sight of optical instruments with the line of target (the actual pointing axis) of weapons, using a predetermined measuring field. The desired positions of the lines of sight and lines of target are determined relative to one another and their coordinates are fed into a memory.
European Patent Document EU 0 628 780 A1 discloses a sighting device for a helicopter which is composed of a combination of an observation instrument, which is laterally integrated on the aircraft, and an axial firing device, which is installed on the front side of the aircraft. These two components are connected with the onboard calculator.
All previously existing harmonization processes and corresponding devices of the state of the art either use external sensors or measuring references to adjust to a measured environment, or a measuring adjustment is made from a standardized environment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process of the above-mentioned type that uses a reference system generated by the aircraft itself, from which the different deviation axes can be measured at low operating expenditures and with a high precision.
This object is achieved by the electro-optical process and apparatus according to the invention, in which mechanical adapters are fixedly mounted at all points of the aircraft to be measured. Each adapter has a video camera, and displays, relative to an external harmonization environment (that is, a calibration image projected on a wall or screen) as a reference, the real core axis of the onboard system which is to be measured, based on system coordinates of the aircraft. This arrangement permits simultaneous harmonization of the axes. The external environment is generated by one or two projectors which are mounted in a known fixed orientation relative to the main references of the aircraft itself. The main reference point or points of an aircraft are a result of its construction. The designers normally choose mechanically strong structural elements for reference points. The reference points serve to measure the tolerances/deviations of the aircraft geometry relative thereto. For the harmonization process, they are used as reference points relative to the position of other points or stations which are to be harmonized.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.